The present invention is directed to a three-dimensional archery target that simulates an animal and has multiple primary target zones on a central body section. A front section which comprises a head and a rear section which comprises a tail are interchangeably mounted on the central body section. First and second leg sections are also interchangeably mounted on the central body section so that the front and rear of the central body section can be selectively reversed.
Due to the challenges of bow hunting, it can be advantageous for an archer to hone his or her skills by practicing with a life-like target. It is believed that practicing with a three-dimensional target that simulates a hunter's prey can stimulate the hunter's response in a hunting situation. This can thereby increase the hunter's probability of success in a hunting endeavor.
When shooting, an archer will aim for an area on the prey that is most likely to debilitate and kill the animal. For example, on a deer, the vital target area is generally the heart and lungs. Therefore, when practicing with a target simulating a deer, the vital target area is in the lower chest. Consequently, since the lower chest area is a vital target area, it is more likely to be pierced by arrows during the course of a target-shooting session. Repeated hits and withdrawals of the practice arrows in the vital target area of the simulated animal can cause deterioration in that area at a much faster rate than the rest of the target and when the vital target area is destroyed the target is no longer useable for shooting practice.
In the prior art, the vital target areas of practice targets have been made of a material that is more durable than the rest of the target. Therefore, with a large portion of the target being made of a cheaper, less durable material and the vital target area made of a more durable material, the target can be manufactured at a lower cost and the vital target area holds up longer under use. However, the vital target areas of these targets eventually deteriorate from repeated penetration and withdrawal of arrows and in some cases, the entire target must be replaced.
Some other three-dimensional targets have replaceable inserts for the vital target areas, so that the vital target areas can be removed and replaced when they are damaged beyond use. Having replaceable inserts enables this small area of the target to be continuously replaced while the bulk of the target can remain intact. However, each time the vital target area becomes unusable, it is necessary to stop and replace the insert. Such a procedure is cumbersome and takes time away from the archer's practice time.
The prior art also includes three-dimensional targets having multiple vital target areas on the target. However, these three-dimensional targets do not resemble an actual animal, but rather comprise a target having two heads and two chest areas. Each of the chest areas includes a vital target area. The hunter can alternate between the two vital target areas when practicing. However, since the target does not simulate an actual animal, a hunter's natural response can be diminished in the field when exposed to the prey.
Therefore, there is a need for a three-dimensional hunting target that simulates a live animal and that has multiple vital target areas on the target itself to extend the life of the target. There is also a need for a three-dimensional deer hunting target that can alternate between simulating a buck or a doe.